Of Literature and Lollipops
by Strae
Summary: A lollipop, a library, Mr. Cullen, librarian Bella, and a desk... Sometimes you have to be a little naughty to get something nice. Strae and Lou-La O/S Collaboration. Rated M for language and LEMONS!


**Of Literature and Lollipops**

* * *

"Okay class, the essays are due on Monday. And remember—_printed _papers, not handwritten. At least five paragraphs, no double spacing. You know the drill."

One student grunted in agreement, whilst the majority had their eyes trained on the slowly ticking clock above the door. They were already practically out of the classroom even before the bell rang. I sighed, setting a stack of ungraded papers on my desk and pushing my glasses up habitually.

"Monday. No excuses," I reminded them, trying to convey the seriousness of this assignment to them. A few met my glance and nodded absently, their eyes flicking suggestively towards the door.

"Can we go now?" Mike Newton blurted, sitting two-thirds of the way out of his chair to be the first person out of the threshold. I glanced up at the clock, which read 1:43. Two minutes before the end of the day release. The buses would already be lined up and waiting, and some students took an extra minute or so going to their lockers...

"Alright," I agreed reluctantly, letting the students get the best of me once again. _Hell, at least it's Friday... _

A few kids cheered to their friends and sprinted to the doorway, almost as if they were trying to get out of the building the fastest. "Monday!" I hollered once again, knowing for sure that a select few students would just _happen _to forget.

Jessica Stanley strolled up to my desk at the front of the class. She added an unnatural spring to her step, her brown curls excessively bouncing around her shoulders as she leaned over the paperwork in front of me. "Thank you for the early _release_, Mr. Cullen," she crooned softly, placing an object on my desk. She half-waved with her hand and skipped out of the class, giggling to herself with her blonde cohort Lauren in tow. The bell rang just moments later, ushering a stampede of students racing out of their designated rooms into the hall.

With the faux bubblegum scent of Jessica's perfume lingering in a thick trail behind her, I refrained from breathing and slowly picked up the piece of candy she had placed on the stack of papers. A Dum Dum lollipop. Not only that, but it was, as expected, _bubblegum_ flavored.

My brow furrowed at it. Jessica and many other girls of her age believed I was somewhat attractive for a teacher, this much was clear; however, in my defense, the amount of good-looking people in the teaching realm was little to none, so it wasn't truly a fair fight in the first place. I may have been handsome for a teacher, but as an adult in general I was but fairly average.

I groaned at the thought of Jessica actually trying to seduce me with excessive amounts of perfume, boisterous sudden movements and childish lollipops.

Perhaps if I were some sixty-year-old virgin who _wasn't_ her teacher, and also had a pedophilic fetish for young virginal girls... but I _definitely_ was neither any of those. I shivered at the thought. _No thank you._

Placing the lollipop in my slacks pocket with no intention of eating it, I shut my laptop on the table and tucked it into my daily briefcase. I collected the student grade book and ungraded papers, adding them to the case and closing it. Jacket and briefcase in one arm, I flicked off the room lights and closed the door behind me, locking it with the key.

Barely any students lingered in the hall, all having rushed to their bus or vehicle. As I walked towards the center of the school, Jessica and her group of friends didn't wave as I passed them, nor did they acknowledge me in any way other than with their eyes. Sights lingering on certain parts of my anatomy longer than necessary, the group of girls looked rather carnivorous huddled in a group like that. I ran a hand through my hair and clenched the locks to distract myself from their predilections.

"Get to your buses," I told them promptly, not faltering in movement as I passed. One girl giggled at me. One almost moaned.

"Have a good day, Mr. Cullen," another called after me. I waved half-assed back to them and carried on, listening to the soft clicking of my shoes meeting linoleum as their high-pitched chatter disintegrated itself into the back of my mind.

I entered the school library's double doors and immediately was hit with the familiar scent of old book pages. Seeing the library empty of all other lifeforms so far, I made my way to the nearest section. Forks High School didn't have a wide assortment of literature here, being such a small facility, but it was at least moderate. The majority of books with mature content had been stripped from the shelves, all of the current ones being suitable for younger teenagers. It was odd, though, seeing as the kids nowadays probably had more carnal minds than most of the adults. A new generation and all that jazz, probably.

A slow smile crept over my face as I remembered the simple things from my childhood, like browsing through a bookstore with my mother, feeling absorbed in the magical world of literature for the first time... Things I couldn't do anymore. Fingering the spines of tattered and worn books, all having been abused or simply overused with love, a certain surname caught my attention. I pulled a book from the shelf and flipped it onto its back, reading the context once again.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed, but I found myself getting absorbed in the fictional works of my father. Setting the novella back on its shelf, I bristled, trying to forget that part of my life and move on. I could barely remember the man anyway, but reading his life's work could wither down my resolve. I really had to stop doing that.

_He_ had been the reason I became absorbed in written language, in English. I was too attention deficit to become a great writer like my father had been, so teaching had become my career instead. If I couldn't create my own realms of fiction, I could at least have the chance to teach someone else who could.

Suddenly remembering why I had come to the library in the first place, I left the aisle and headed towards the front desk. My light tread halted at the sight of a lone young woman sitting atop the front counter, absorbed deeply into a book of her own.

Her skin was pale white in the fluorescent lights, dark brown hair falling in waves around her shoulders, a wisp of it curling up onto her cheek. Her shadowed eyes were darkened by her slacking posture, hunched over her novel, but her face was clearly beautifully shaped nonetheless. Her sculpted brow was knitted in concentration and she almost glared at the words in her hands, oblivious to myself and the rest of the world around her. She was clearly all woman, though, each curve of her trim body hugged tightly by very fitting clothes. Ass perched on the oak counter top with legs crossed and hanging down in front of her, the short skirt she wore was clinging in all the right places exposed the smooth creamy color of her legs. And that shade of blue on her breasts was... _fuuuuck. _That blouse was made of sin.

As she went to turn a page, she brought a finger to her mouth to lick it, her pink tongue flicking against the tip quickly before she reached back to turn it.

That was a terrible habit, I knew—to lick your fingers before touching anything, _especially _books—but I couldn't find the effort to care at the moment. My slacks tightened involuntarily at the sight, all the blood in my body immediately pooling to my groin.

I wanted the brunette beauty to lick _my_ tip.

Feeling suddenly as corrupted as any sixty-year-old pedophile on the prowl for virtuous females of the younger variety, I flogged myself internally, trying to keep the unconventional spike of emotions beneath me. It was strange, being so immediately attracted to this woman; it usually took much more than just appearance alone for me to be attracted to someone, and even the most voluptuous of women in the nude had never given me an erection like this. _What the fuck?_

For fear of being seen ogling her with a massive boner, I staggered over to a nearby book trolley and grabbed at it, effectively knocking a few books to the floor in my panic. _Loudly._

The woman's head jerked up at the sound, but quickly softened when she registered my face.

"Oh, hi," she called, her voice light and feminine. She placed a bookmark from the counter into her book and hopped down, tits jiggling as she landed, causing my mind to fall blank for several seconds. She walked over and closed the distance between us with a slight smile bared on her face.

Swallowing the thickness in my throat, I tried to feign nonchalance.

"I'm sorry about that," I told her, reaching down to pick up the books I had knocked over, all the while trying to discreetly adjust my not-so-unnoticeable dick so it didn't poke her in the eye or some shit. She knelt down as well to help, her blue sin of a blouse moving down to expose her bare chest enough to show the frilly lace of her white bra and the utterly scrumptious-looking curves hiding beneath. _Damn those low cut blouses!_

"No.. problem..." She said softly, sounding a bit distracted. I tore my eyes away from her chest suddenly, fearing she'd noticed my behavior.

She definitely had. Chocolate eyes widening with her mouth dropped in a little 'o', her eyes flickered between my own and my... crotch. _Oh, goddamn it._

Her face flamed a bright red immediately, and she struggled to hide a toothy smile as we both stood. Placing the rest of the books on the trolley, her eyes were still trained downward, glued to my engorged package. It twitched back at her in greeting.

Restraining a groan, I ran a hand through my hair, unsure of how to proceed.

_Hello, my dick really wants to fuck you six ways from Sunday right on that counter over there. Oh, and my name is Edward Cullen, I'm a teacher here. Now bend over and spread 'em._

"I'm s-sorry," she stuttered, her eyes finally dragging themselves away to look around the library. "Did you need something in particular, Mr. Cullen?"

My name caught me off guard, seeing as we hadn't been properly introduced yet. "Um, yes, I needed to sign up one of my classes for a visit next week... What is your name again?" I asked awkwardly, not seeing a name tag. Her face immediately looked dejected and she frowned, turning away to head to her desk.

"Bella Swan, I'm the new library tech here," she said softly, moving behind the counter. "We went to college together, Edward," she stated point blank, fiddling with the computer beside her.

"Oh," I replied dumbly, unsure of what to say. I couldn't remember her...

"Yeah, we had like three of the same English courses," she almost snorted, "I'm not surprised you don't remember me though. I'm not exactly the type of woman people pay mind to." She shrugged, her nails beginning to click away on the keyboard. I spluttered a cough and the clicking stopped, and she looked up sideways at me, confused.

"Oh, it's quite the contrary," I muttered, but then promptly regretted having said that. I couldn't find the words to backpedal myself out of it, so I fell silent for her response. Her face went aflame again and she glanced down, not-so-inconspicuously trying to eyefuck my dick. Thankfully, it was hidden behind the counter and her eyes met nothing of importance, only my belt buckle.

She looked bemused for a moment, her face still radiating color. Her eyes reluctantly moved from it back to the monitor. "What period class did you need?"

"Fifth and sixth, if that's possible."

"Which day?"

"Next Wednesday."

She nodded to herself and bit at her bottom lip in praxis. The light pinkness turned white under the pressure, and in that moment I wanted to pull her lip away from her teeth. She needn't be doing that. Instead, my fingers twitched against the counter and I controlled the urge, something I had not been doing well so far this afternoon. My nerves were frazzled and we hadn't even had a real conversation yet.

The white light from the monitor reflected across her skin, casting it in an almost alabastrine hue. "Okay," she said after a moment, "you're all signed up. Wednesday, fifth and sixth."

I dragged a hand through my hair and tugged, distracting myself from the way her chocolate eyes followed my every move like a hawk. I never felt nervous around women, or anyone for that matter, but this practical stranger was making my stomach do gymnastics. Ignoring the butterflies in my gut, ignoring the way her inquisitive eyes tracked me, ignoring her pink full lip being bitten, and definitely ignoring the throbbing juncture in the front of my pants, I offered her a treaty of sorts.

"Here," I offered, retrieving the bubblegum lollipop from my pocket and extending it to her. She took it tentatively, confusion marring her expression again. "Um... I mean, I don't know if you like candy or not, I'm not assuming you do, but I know girls like that kind of pink bubbly stuff more than I do so I was just thinking that you would probably appreciate it more..." I sucked a gust of air into my empty lungs. "And I'm sorry if I'm being really weird. I'm not usually like this around beautiful women..."

She blinked once.

Twice.

Her expression was utterly blank, and just as I began fearing I'd said too much, an almost smug smile crept upon her lips.

"Why _thank you_, Edward," she said in an amused tone, moving from her spot behind the counter. She walked through the small opening beside the counter and squeezed in front of me, grazing my chest with her breasts and just barely avoiding brushing my dick. I automatically took a step back, and she smiled wide, lifting herself onto the counter where she originally had been. Her face went leveled with mine.

She twirled the lollipop in between her index finger and thumb for a moment before slowly unwrapping it with both hands. She placed it in her mouth, its light pink color being a slightly lighter hue than her plump lips. She kept swirling the stick between her fingers, wetting it in her mouth, dragging the little bulb across her tongue from side to side. She pulled it from her mouth slowly, making a little suction _pop_ noise before she brought it back between her lips, her little pink tongue poking out to stroke it with small seductive circles.

_Oh, fuck_ _me._

For a certain length of time I stared, and stared, and _stared_, though I couldn't tell for how long. I was _so_ fucking jealous of that damned lollipop.

Finally, as realization trickled back into my senses, I finally tore my eyes from her lips. Her semi-lidded eyes sought after mine, that damn smug smirk still on her face, and I _knew_ she knew what she was doing to me. Growling at her, I dropped my things and clasped at her bare shins. "Goddammit woman," I laughed despite the lack of humor in the situation. I stepped to her and hooked my hands behind her kneecaps to lock her in place. "Why must thou taunt me so?"

At the touch, I could feel the warmth of her legs radiating onto my fingerpads through her pantyhose. She didn't seem to mind the contact, widening her legs slightly at my touch.

"Oh, by what ever do you mean, sir?" She questioned in an innocent tone. She stared into my eyes for a moment before they slowly traveled downward to the lollipop. "Oh, _this?_ Do you want a taste, Mr. Cullen?"

_You don't know the half of it._

She held the small lollipop just mere inches from my mouth. Grinning with sudden plans of revenge, I bent forward to lick along its sweetness with the tip of my tongue. She watched as I flicked along its side a bit more before taking it into my mouth. I let out an exaggerated moan, gripping her calves a bit tighter and pulling myself between them.

I had no clue what the fuck I was doing.

She readily accepted whatever the hell this situation had dissolved into. Her heels hooked behind my thighs and she pulled herself to the edge of the counter, her skirt riding up to her hips. My clothed swollen cock pushed against her heat and I moaned again, this time being involuntarily. Her hand let go of the lollipop's stick and she gripped both at my waist, keeping me close to her.

My arms wrapped around her tiny waist and I clung her to me in a similar manner. The damned lollipop was still in my mouth, however, so I turned my head to spit it out onto the floor. She didn't care at all, apparently too lust-driven to even do her job, and moved one of her hands from my hips to my chin and pulled my mouth to hers.

She kissed me roughly at first, our lips mashing together in a very awkward—but still very, _very _hot—manner. I pulled minutely away, pressing my lips to hers again but with tenderness. Her hand cupped beneath my ear and held me to her, and my arms clutched her tiny form tight closer in return. I pecked chaste kisses on her lips at first, then we moved together slowly, getting used to the feel. Her lips were full and soft and warm and I couldn't resist the urge to plunge my tongue between them.

She tasted like bubblegum and gumdrops and rainbows and just _woman_. Her tongue slid in alongside mine, no longer rushed in a frenzy, and we kissed languidly. The smoothness of her tongue on mine made my dick throb against her, wanting to ravage her now and spear itself into any one of her orifices. I barely resisted acting on the impulse. Her hand wrapped around and into my hair and tugged softly. I groaned into her at the feeling, loving the way she had done that.

She pulled back for a moment after leaving another quick peck. "I've always wanted to do that," she breathed, her chocolate eyes staring miles back into mine.

I eskimo-kissed her nose for a moment, then stole another kiss on her lips. I just couldn't stop kissing this woman.

"Do what?" I finally asked, nuzzling my nose down the column of her throat. She tilted her head to the side, giving me room to suck along the flesh there.

"You always used to tug on your hair when you're frustrated. I've dreamed of pulling your hair like that, but in a different—_ugh_—situation..."

She gasped and groaned when I nipped with my teeth at the pulse point on her neck. This woman was my fucking kryptonite on legs. _I've dreamed of pulling your hair..._

As weird and masochistic as it sounded, that was, hands down, the hottest line I'd ever heard in my life.

The bleak flickering fluorescent lights above us caught my attention. Suddenly remembering we were in a school library where we were both employed at, I picked up the wondrous woman and carried her off to a different location.

She squealed girlishly as she clung against me with her fuckawesome tits pressing up against my chest. I clutched at her ass while her legs stayed wrapped around me. I didn't even think of where exactly I was headed, mindlessly fueled on lust as I carried her into a jointed computer lab room. The lights and computers were off, the room being long since evacuated. _Thank you, lord._

There was an almost bare teacher's desk in the room. I deposited the beautiful Bella on its surface and pushed the remaining papers and a stapler onto the floor. She reluctantly let me go, and I kissed her softly before turning to lock the door and turn on the lights. Oh fuck yes, there was actually a lock. When I turned back around, she sat there with a sheepish smile. I took two long strides to close the distance between us. Our lips pulled to one another like magnets again, perfectly and utterly in sync with one another. Her tongue reached mine the same moment mine reached for hers and she smiled against my mouth.

My hands skimmed her hands, forearms, elbows, shoulders, finally reaching to cup her smooth neck on either side. My mouth parted from hers and I left a sloppy trail of kisses along her jaw and neck, loving the taste and smell and feel of her milky skin.

And then she was giggling again. _So fucking cute._ I blew air against a moist spot on her neck and she laughed as I made a raspberry against her flesh.

I adored this woman already.

But we were here to fuck, not goof around.

Her small hands pulled the tails of my shirt from the back of my pants. My fingers began unbuttoning her blouse from the top down, taking excruciatingly long on each and every button. I could have opened them quicker, but the way she wriggled on the table and scaled her fingertips along my spine was too amazing to forgo. I wanted to soak up every last detail about this wicked siren and the magic spell she had cast over me.

My lips followed after my fingers, kissing along the perfect flesh peeking out of her frilly white bra. She pushed her breasts together and I licked along the crevice it provided. My fingers finally finishing their tantalizing trail, her blouse opened. I pushed it off of her shoulders, savoring every visible aspect of her.

Bella was all curves and smooth, ivory silk. Her breasts still clothed, I could see the slightly darker hue of her protruding nipples against the thin white fabric. Her neck and chest was flushed with blush as I stared at her and licked my lips in thought. Her stomach was flat and sculpted though not thin enough to see her ribs. Her hips were wide and legs oh-so opened, I could smell the sweetness of her arousal from here. Even the tiny mole on the side of stomach was adorable and I couldn't help but reach down and kiss it, too.

The smell of her awaiting sex assaulted my senses as I had leaned down to lick along her stomach. My hands brushed up her legs, pulling her skirt up and over her thighs. Her legs opened automatically, inviting me into their depths. I licked my way up her thighs and hooked my fingers under her pantyhose. She lifted her hips and I pulled the fabric down ever so slowly, watching and treasuring every single delicious inch of her beauty before removing it with her shoes. I could hear her rapid pants of breath as she watched me from above, and knew my breathing wasn't much better off.

I bent, bracing my hands on the desk at either side of her hips, and put my face against the innocent white fabric of her panties. Her natural scent was ambrosial to the senses. I could feel the moisture leaking through the cloth against my nose and lips and it made my heart skip and my cock twitch, knowing that I was the one who had aroused her so. She groaned at me, widening her legs to their maximum, and I nuzzled against her clothed sex with my nose and teeth, teasing, nipping. Her hands grasped my hair and pushed me to her harder.

"_Please_, Edward," she begged breathlessly, clutching my hair for dear life.

"Tell me what you want," I commanded gruffly, pressing the cloth of her panties between her lower lips.

"Fuck me," she begged, moaning in the same moment. She accentuated this with a thrust of her hips. "With your tongue..."

I inhaled sharply at her unexpected, sexy request, thereby filling my nose with the scent of her.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned when her hips bucked up at me again.

"Yes," she agreed, "fuck Bella."

I groaned again, her words killing me slowing with lust. I bit pointedly at the fabric, grabbing it with my teeth and attempting to drag it down her legs. She aided me by lifting her hips and using her hands to get her panties down her thighs and finally they slid easily once past her knees.

My lips instinctively wrapped around the permeated material of her wet panties and I suck hard, drawing the taste of her into my mouth. I grabbed her calves and moaned as her flavor hit my taste buds. Fucking woman and sweet and strawberries. It consumed me. Before I even really had a chance to fully divulge into just how perfect it was, the fabric was ripped from between my teeth.

My eyes opened in shock and she stared at me with mild anger. I wondered just how perverted she thought I was for shamelessly sucking on her panties while she watched. She surprised me when she leaned forward and stuffed the panties into my front left pocket.

"You can play with those all you want later," she promised. She leaned back onto the desk and spread her legs again. I didn't realize she had a hold of my tie until I was jerked forward harshly. "But right now, you do as you're told."

I bit the skin on the inside of her knee to keep from moaning out loud again. My eyes homed in on the spread apex of her thighs and I all but jizzed in my pants at the sight of it.

Holyfuck, it was all pink and bare and glistening wet, fucking begging to be fucked. I wanted only one thing before I fulfilled her request – demand. I pulled against the hand that she was still trying to force me down to her pussy with and leaned over her chest. She arched her back off the desk when I brushed her ribs with my fingertips and I gratefully slid my hand underneath her, fingering the closure on her bra. She was patient, though I fumbled for longer than necessary, which I fully blame on the state of my arousal and not my lack of bra removal as of late. We both sighed with relief when the hooks popped loose and as I removed the bra the rest of the way, I leaned in to kiss her neck and mumble an apology.

She deftly forced my head to her breasts and I chuckled at her one-track mind. Her bra joined her blouse on the floor and I greedily cupped the newly exposed flesh in my hands, leaning up on my elbows to watch while I played with her nipples. She panted heavily as I palmed them, sliding the slightly calloused skin on my hands over the soft, yet stiff tips of her breasts. Her hips writhed and her chest arched more firmly into my hands as I rolled her nipples between my thumb and forefinger.

"Edward, I can't, please," she begged.

I greedily leaned in and lapped at the valley between her breasts, tasting the salt and sweetness of her skin fresh on my tongue again, rescrambling my thought process. Her heels dug into the back of my thighs as I continued to taste her skin and roll her nipples, tugging for pain and rubbing for relief. I kissed along the underside of each of her breasts, tasting her. I cupped her left breast in my palm, squeezing gently, and nipped along the underside of her right breast before sliding my palm underneath it. I looked up and caught her watching me as I slowly kissed my way towards the center of her breast. Still watching her, I flicked my tongue out and over the tight, hardened nipple and she bit her lip into her mouth, muffling a moan.

I wasn't having any of that.

I flicked at her nipple again then swirled my tongue around the tip. Her eyes closed and her head fell back, another moan stifled behind her teeth.

Frustrated, I pulled away. "Look at me," I commanded.

Her eyes fluttered slightly before opening.

"Watch me. No biting your lip," I pleaded.

Her lip popped out from between her teeth and I leaned up to kiss her, sucking her lip into my mouth and running my tongue over the indents she left. I left sloppy open mouthed kisses down her neck, quickly making my way back to her tits. She watched me as I again swirled my tongue around a nipple, letting out a whimper as I did so. I latched my lips around her nipple and a tantalizing moan filled the room. Her eyes threatened to close, but she forced them open and pressed her heels harder into my thighs, rocking her hips and seeking friction. I slid my hands from her breasts, over her ribs and thin waist and firmly gripped her hips. The circular bones fit perfectly in my palms and I pulled her to the edge of the desk, pressing our needy bodies together. The thin material of my slacks absorbed her wetness and I could feel it on my dick.

I'd went commando today, as usual, not expecting to become even minutely aroused at work. As much as I loved the free feeling, I wouldn't be going nude anymore. Just a glimpse of Bella was going to have me rocking a hard one and the loose, thin material of my trousers weren't going to do a damn thing to hide it.

"God, Edward, please. I can't take this," she whined, her hips rocking constantly, rubbing her hot core along my length.

I gave a few final loving licks, sucks, and bites to her hard, pink nipples and started kissing my way down her stomach. My hands fisted into her skirt at either side of her hips as my lips made it to her bellybutton. That fucking smell. Her arousal hit my senses like a freight train and only grew stronger when she widened her legs and circled her hips, again seeking friction.

I bit down on the skin beneath her bellybutton and she hissed, her hips writhing more at the sharp feeling of my teeth. I released the skin and licked at the red marks my teeth surely left, hoping she wouldn't be too pissed about the bruise that would probably form there. I skipped past her skirt, pushing it up as far as I could, and licked my way from hip to hip, drawing lower and avoiding the place we both wanted my tongue to really be.

"Fuck, Edward, you've teased me enough," she groaned, her fingers knotting into my hair once again and trying to force me where she wanted me. "Please."

I flicked my tongue over the bare skin of her lips, quickly, once, twice. Teasing her was fucking priceless, she had the best reactions.

"Fuck," she whimpered.

"I love making you wet," I tormented, speaking practically right against her pussy, knowing that she could feel the heat of my breath and the vibration of my words.

"Agh," she groaned.

I palmed her thighs, lifted them over my shoulders, and dropped to my knees. I again bunched the fabric of her skirt up and held it in tight fists. So slowly, I licked along the cleft of her pussy, getting the strongest taste of her I'd had yet. Her hips bucked hard and her fingers tightened in my hair, shoving my face more firmly to her. I let her. My lips moved up between hers, I pressed my tongue against her hard, licking and sucking. My top lip and nose kept bumping her clit and her moans were loud and uninhibited while I did as she'd asked me to: tongue fucked her pussy.

She started moaning my name, and I had to release a hand from her skirt to open my pants and rub myself. I couldn't fucking stand the way she made me ache. I don't think I'd ever been so hard in my life and the more she said my name, the more I wanted her.

When she moaned, "Edward, I'm cumming," I nearly fucking lost it.

She clamped down tight on my tongue buried inside of her and I continued to rub my nose on her clit. As she peaked, a long, high pitched moan filled the room and her nails dug into the top of the desk, scraping the surface as she clawed at it. Her pussy pulsed around my tongue, clenching and releasing rhythmically. I somehow managed to withhold the urge to cum as I rubbed my precum into the head of my cock to the rhythm of her pulsating pussy.

"Holy, Edward," she mumbled pushing my face away as I continued to lick at her while she calmed down.

I stood up, loosening my tie and unbuttoning my shirt. Bella grabbed the tail of my tie as I tried to pull it over my head.

"The tie stays on," she said firmly.

I looked up at her, quirking my eyebrow questioningly but she didn't notice, her eyes were busy elsewhere. I growled when her tongue darted out between her lips and coated them, her eyes locked on my cock so firmly I could almost feel them burning holes into it. I launched at her, landing on the desk with one knee between her legs, the other at her hip, my hands landed on the desk by her head. I ravished her mouth, groaning as her tongue slid along mine and knowing damn well she could taste herself on it.

I inhaled a sharp breath when her hands wrapped around my cock, the unexpectedness making it all the more pleasurable. I broke our kiss and looked down at her hands on me. She slid her thumb up my shaft, rubbed it over the slit in my head, and started making figure eights over the tip with the slick pad of her finger. Just as it started to feel really fucking good, she wrapped her whole hand around the tip and stroked down to my balls, holding tightly. Her other hand copied the exact process from the thumb sliding to the fisting. Her hands found a rhythm fairly quickly, stroking my length, twisting slightly.

I dropped to my elbows and buried my face in her throat.

"Holy fucking shit, Bella," I grunted.

I'd always thought handjobs were the poor man's fuck, but this was easily the best handjob I'd ever had; topping not only most of the blowjobs I'd had over the years, but even some intercourse.

The urge to thrust myself harder into her hands wasn't helped at all when she leaned her face into my hair and inhaled, releasing the breath through her mouth and onto my ear. She inhaled again.

"Edward, I want to feel you inside of me," she said breathily.

"Fu-uck," I groaned, drawing out the word while her hands continued to manipulate me.

"That's right, baby, I want to fuck."

I groaned my favorite expletive again, figuring I had about t-minus two strokes before I busted a nut all over her skirt and stomach. I centered my weight onto one arm and caught her wrist right before the end of the second stroke. I held my breath, knowing I was right on the edge and one perfect flick of her thumb would have me blowing my load.

"Let go," I pleaded, pulling on her wrist, praying she'd do this the easy way.

She did let go, completely. I sat back on my knees. I wanted to chastise my dick as it continuously twitched like an epileptic against my stomach. She stared at my cock, eyeing it deviously with a fucking sexy smirk plastered on her lips.

Instead of wasting the time to yell at my happy-go-lucky penis, I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket and thanked the Lord of Sex that I still carried at least one rubber at all times.

"I think it wants me," Bella commented while I attempted to get my slacks and shoes off at the same time I was tearing the condom open.

"You're damn fucking right I want you," I replied.

The condom flopped out of the package onto her stomach and I cussed, flailing like an idiot to get my shoe off. I finally kicked the fucker off and Bella picked up the condom and wrapped her other hand around me. I latched my hands onto her thighs to ground myself as she slid the condom down my length. She pretended to be technical, straightening and checking the fit of the rubber, but I got the impression she was just playing with me and kind of chuckle-moaned.

She stopped when she realized I caught her and smiled good humouredly. I leaned down to kiss her again and she wrapped her arms around my back. We shifted with each other, resituating so my knees were between her legs and I waited, kissing her long and slow. She tucked her chin slightly, breaking the kiss.

"I want you too, Edward," she said, her voice quiet but convictive.

I opened my eyes slowly, meeting hers. "Are you sure?" I asked.

She seemed a bit stunned that I was even asking. Deep down – despite the fact that I knew that I wanted this, really fucking badly – I knew that if she said no, I would be okay with it and still want to take her out for more than just sexual reasons. I fucking liked this woman, and not just because she made me hard.

"Yes, I'm sure."

I nodded and pressed my lips to hers once again. Her hands slid down my back, one grasping my hip and the other full on grabbing my ass as she urged me forward.

"You're a naughty little librarian," I mused against her lips.

"Mm," she hummed in return. She mumbled what sounded like, "you should see how I punish the mouthy boys who interrupt me while I'm reading my dirty books."

Not really caring if I misheard her or not – but really fucking hoping I didn't – I ground myself against the hot, wet flesh between her legs. She hastily reached between us and lined me up with her entrance, nudging me forward with her hand when I was on the mark.

_No fucking patience, at all_, I thought. _We'll have to work on that…_

I pressed forward, feeling her open up to me and sliding in partially before I fully realized just how motherfucking tight she was.

"Don't stop," she gasped, pulling on me again, her fingers digging in almost painfully.

"Fuck…Bella…tight," I ground out.

She proved her lack of patience again, replacing her hands with her legs, wrapping her calves around my ass and pulling. I grunted when our bodies clapped together and she continued to try to force me further in. I'd have thought she would have been in pain for how tight she felt, but I fit in her better than I imagined I ever could.

The pressure between us escalated as she lifted her bottom half completely off the desk, grinding on me.

Her eyes flew open after a few moments and she stared dubiously at me. "_Do _something," she demanded.

I quirked an eyebrow at her and grabbed her knees, forcing her legs off of me. "You were taking the initiative."

"You're on top," she countered.

Before she could fully comprehend what was coming, I had my arms under her back and managed to flip us over on the desk without breaking something, or dropping her on the floor. I sat up, her in my lap, and my legs dangling off the edge of the desk.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"So deep," she replied.

"_Do _something," I commanded back at her and smacked her ass lightly.

She gasped and bit her lip, her inner muscles clenching down on me, in pleasure or surprise, or both, or anger. She looked kind of pissed. I braced myself as she leaned towards my face, her lips crashed against mine roughly. She kissed me hard, definitely bruising my lips, but I couldn't have cared less. I kissed her back with just as much force and tongue and rough, lust filled sloppiness. Her knees clamped down on my hips as she raised herself up, unexpectedly dropping back down, making up both gasp.

"Edward," she whimpered.

I groaned, grabbing her hips and helping her as she found a pace that worked for her.

Christ, she was tight, and I wasn't small, and I had to be hitting her really fucking deep, and she was fucking loving it. She couldn't set a rhythm. She'd go fast, then slow, and long strokes, then short humps. It would have been maddening, but it all felt so good. Between the physical stimulation her tight pussy was providing, the aural stimulation of her arousal sliding along mine and her heavy pants and moans, and the visual stimulation as she rode me, her tits sometimes at perfect mouth level, I was fucking stoked. She could have sat there doing nothing if it felt good for her, I wouldn't have cared. Whatever the fuck she wanted, she could have.

"Oh, God. Never been so…full," she whispered, contradicting the quiet voice with a loud moan. "Fuck, Edward, right there," she cried out, repeating her movement.

I tightened my hold on her hips, aiding the rocking motion she seemed to like mid-stroke. Her breath was catching each time as I hit the same place. I knew I had to be hitting her g-spot and I helped her move at a quicker pace, pressing my own hips up at an angle, hoping to hit it harder.

Her eyes shot open wide and unseeing the first time I did it. Her hands moved from me shoulders to my hair and she pulled hard, making me hiss. Her body rippled as her muscles contracted, her stomach muscles tightening and her thighs quivering, her inner muscles gave a spasm and I swear even her fingers trembled against my scalp.

"Fuck yeah," I groaned, mostly encouraging myself.

She whimpered in response.

Her pace quickened further with each thrust I gave. Her moans hardly stopped and peaked higher with each pass of her g-spot. Her head lolled forwards and back, looking close to unhinging. Her knuckles pressed against my scalp as her fingers wrapped tighter into my hair.

Her pussy tightened around me, her inner muscles locking down and I fucking could feel it coming. Christ, I could feel her getting there and I wanted so badly to be able to remember this moment forever. Her pussy gave one contraction, then another. Her moans died and her mouth hung open, her breathing didn't even come and I was waiting for the scream, sure it was building.

I wasn't sure if I was happy or not when she didn't scream. We were fucking on school property, and hoping to keep it private, so the scream would have been a bit implicating, but bringing the fuckhot librarian to a screaming orgasm on a desk in the computer lab would have made my fucking life.

Her open mouth connected with my shoulder, hard, locking down as she let go of what I assume was the scream she'd been holding in. Her whole body locked up, jerking and spasming around and against me. She bit me fucking hard, and she was pulling my hair fucking hard, and her pussy was hot and tight and wet and squeezing me fucking hard. And I was so fucking hard. I came fucking hard with her.

My arms locked around her lower back, holding her down tight against me as my hips bucked with each release. She milked me through my entire orgasm, which felt like days and moments at the same time. After shocks shook her, making her clench and release and shudder, inhale and whimper.

I fell back against the desk more spent and sated than I ever remembered being in my life. She came with me, still whimpering and moaning. She climbed her way up my chest, kissing as she went. I felt my deflating dick slide from her and trembled at the loss of heat and tight perfection. She reached my lips and pressed the softest kiss to them. She twirled my hair in her fingers and nuzzled my nose with her own, teasingly licking my swollen lower lip.

It was almost heart wrenchingly tender.

It was also fleeting. Three harsh raps sounded on the door before the handle rattled loudly. Bella jumped and I tightened my arms around her, feeling the oddest sense of possessiveness and the strongest urge to protect her from whatever wanted to come in.

"Who's in der?" said a gruff voice.

I sighed, petting Bella's hair. "It's just Emmett, I'll take care of him."

I helped Bella down from the desk and the knob rattled again. "I've got da keys, I'm gonna come in der."

"Emmett, it's just me, Ed- Mr. Cullen. I'll be right there."

Emmett was the school's main custodian. He was certainly an entertaining fellow. He was far from quick witted, but he told the most disgustingly hilarious jokes.

I pulled my pants halfway up before realizing I still had the used condom on. I grabbed a tissue and disposed of the rubber, glad that the garbage would be emptied fairly soon so some perverted kid couldn't find it and do God knows what with it. I hissed when my shirt came in contact with my bitten shoulder and I eyed the wound, noticing some blood threatening to pool. I darted my eyes to Bella, hoping she hadn't noticed, but she was frowning and staring worriedly at the mark.

When she met my eyes, I jerked my head, motioning for her to stand to the side and out of eyeshot. At least she had gotten redressed and I could hopefully talk Emmett into some cock-and-bull story if he did decide to barge in.

I ran my hands through my hair a few more times and halfheartedly straightened my tie. Putting on a distraught and fatigued façade, I opened the door.

"Emmett, I'm sorry," I started in right away, not giving him a chance to ask questions. "My computer is being iffy and I had to get some files onto a flash drive before I could get home. I have this terrible habit of locking doors as soon as I walk through them, got it from my mother. Do you think you can hold out for a bit longer? I need to finish up. Can you give me fifteen minutes?"

By the end of my short, albeit stressed sounding, rant, Emmett appeared just as stressed as I did.

"Sure ting, Mr. Cullen, I gotta unclog a pooper in the boy's locker room anyway."

He rushed off.

Bella burst out laughing from somewhere close behind me and I sighed a deep breath of relief.

"Remind me to never attempt to top your lying skills, Edward. You looked like you were on the verge of a panic attack."

I chuckled. "Honestly, I kind of was."

She smiled and started towards me, faltering a few steps away and looking nervous. "So, um…" She bit her lip, stopping the sentence.

"Will you go to dinner with me?" I blurted.

The smile returned and she closed the distance between us, molding her body to mine as I kissed her red lips.

"Tonight?" she asked.

I nodded. "Anywhere you want, as long as it's right now. I'm starving."

She grimaced. "Edward, we both look like we…well, like we just had some really amazing sex."

I smirked and shrugged. She grinned back at me, snaking her hand to my ass and squeezing. "What do I get for agreeing?"

I leaned in close to her ear and breathed her in before I whispered exactly how I'd repay her.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first collaboration on a fic I've ever done, and it's been a real treat working with the wonderful lady Lou-La. If you haven't read her other works, you really should -- she's a real doll, and a great writer, too! She's the pro lemon writer here; I'm just the chick perving out on imaginary Teacherward. -waves-**

**Check out Lou-La out if you haven't!** http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1793870/Lou-La


End file.
